1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel of an electroluminescent display and a capacitive element in a pixel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display capable of being manufactured at a reduced manufacturing cost by reducing additional doping processes and/or mask processes during formation of a pixel and a capacitive element thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much progress has been made for developing large screen displays and/or flat panel displays that have large screens and/or consume relatively small amounts of power. For example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and OLED displays have been introduced. Flat panel display devices using electroluminescent material, e.g., organic electroluminescent material, may be manufactured to be lighter, lower in volume, thinner and/or with improved color reproduce-ability, as compared to conventional displays. More particularly, e.g., organic electroluminescent displays may provide advantages such as faster response speeds than LCDs, superior luminance due to being self emission type, relatively simple structure, relatively easy manufacturing process, relatively thin size and/or relatively low weight. Therefore, organic electro-luminescence displays can be used in various fields such as backlight devices, portable terminals, GPS systems, laptop computers, and large screen TVs.
As progress is being made with regard to such flat panel displays, and, more particularly, e.g., electroluminescent displays, devices that may be manufactured at a lower cost and/or by an easier manufacturing process are desired. For example, conventional pixels employ complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processing and thus, employ both P-type and N-type impurities. Therefore, separate masks may be required for forming the N-type and the P-type impurity regions, which may thereby result in an increased number of masks, increased manufacturing cost and/or processing time. Pixels and capacitive elements that may be manufactured, e.g., at a reduced cost and/or using a simplified manufacturing process are desired.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancing understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.